Adrian and Sydney in a band
by Slimcheydy
Summary: Adrian plays in a band and suddenly Sydney will join. How does that end?


A sweet fanfic that takes place through bloodlines series, no real spoilers. Just a story about Sydrian. But instead of living there complicated lives this is just a normal teenage fanfic with the characters from Michelle Mead's books.

Enjoy!

Sydneys pov:

It was a warm and sunny Monday morning, one of my favourite days. Everyone always hates it but I do really like them. I drove Latte into the parking lot and there stood Jill, happily waving at me. We walked in to Amberwood (our school) together. We are in different grades so I walked her to her fashion class while I went to history with Trey. When I walked in and saw him he was already halve asleep again. "Good morning sunshine, you must have had an amazing night of sleep?" I teased. "Well amazing it was, only the sleeping part did not happen" Trey said. Do I want to know what happened I thought, probably not so I laughed it off. I don't often have the time for music but since our history teacher was running late I listened to some classic music. I was dreamily staring out of the window when Sing from Ed Sheeran came up. Without realizing I was jamming and singing along. "Wow Melbourne did not know you had it in you! That was really good. We are actually looking for a lead singer for our band, wanna try some time?" Trey said. Oh god hell no I was waaay to shy for that. And most of all Adrian was in that band. We always had a bit of a funny teasing relation, what if he did not like me singing? Or even worse when he is going to make jokes about it in front of the entire school. Not that im that bad but knowing Adrian he can twist it his way just for the fun of teasing me…. "Well Ill most definitely think about it but I'm really not sure" "come on Melbourne you are really good! Just some time off from al the studying and craziness". "Alright then! When will you have a band practice?" "Tonight" "Tonight? That's so soon!" "Come on it will be fun! See you at my place at 9pm yeah? Gotta go now see you tonight!". Oh gosh where did I get myself into?

Adrian pov:

Ah there she was, my beautiful mustang. Ivashkinator, how Sydney had called it a view days ago. I know she loves the care. She's so passionate about it. While I drove to practice I was singing along with the radio. "What?" I said more to myself? Why is Sydneys car, Latte I thought it was named since she's so crazy about her coffee, here? She's probably here for Trey. Even if she probably thinks I'm annoying as fuck, since she does tell me that a lot, I think I'm starting to like her. The way she laughs and when her cheeks turn red when I make a comment about her with a deeper meaning and she knows it. But since Trey does treat here the right way even if I do have the better looks she probably likes him more… I rang the bell and Eddie opened up the door. "Hey man how you going?" "Yeah great just back from my art classes, but why is Sydney here?" "Oh that, well Trey found out she's an amazingly good singer and since we do need a lead singer he thought she was perfect for it! So we will see. Want a coke?" I just nodded, more thinking about Sydney and singing, never heard her doing it. Or never payed enough attention, and Trey did... "Hey Adrian! You look like you have just seen a ghost or something" Sydney said laughing sitting next to Trey on the couch. Since I was still too stunned about the fact she was here I couldn't really come up with a fiery comeback so I simply answered "yeah something like that".

"Lets keep it going guys! Trey said. We went to the basement to practice and while I tuned my guitar I suddenly heard a voice singing so pure. Was that Sydney?! So I looked her way and she started blushing immediately. Does she thinks that I don't like it? Because that was probably one of the best things I have ever heard. "Sage that was something else… why did I not know this?"

Sydneys pov:

Wow not what I expected to ever hear coming out of Adrians mouth, he was already acting a little weird earlier this evening. "Hahahah are you even Adrian? Never thought I would hear a compliment coming from you?" Not really paying attention to it anymore, we went on. Eddie on the drums and Trey on the piano. I actually found myself really enjoying this and before I noticed Eddie called it a night. What? Two hours had passed already? "So Syd would you like to join our band?" Trey asked. "Hmm.. Yeah of course, this was amazing guys! I really did enjoy myself". Walking outside I felt something coming up next to me, since I had a view self-defence classes I turned around and almost wanting to make a punch when I found out it was Adrian. "Jeez Sage almost had me there" "wow I really am sorry Adrian thought you were someone else". "Hahaha its fine, but I do want to ask you something. I may not seem to show it very much but I think I might like you… would you like to go out with me sometime?" "God Adrian, you could have at least said something nice or make a joke how you actually didnt like me joining the band since I did see your face when I walked in, but making a stupid joke like this is even low for you. Are you filming this? That you can show your friends at school that I would say yes and after that laughing to my face about how stupid I am to believe you want to go out with me". Wow I was talking a lot and really fast, but I am kind of pissed right now. "Wow Sage I know you always think Im making fun of everything and now Im finally doing something right and I get an answer like this, you know never mind!". "Oh god Im sorry Adrian, let me make it up to you. How about dinner tomorrow night? I'll pay. "Yeah okay, I think thats fine".  
God why am I such an idiot, finally someone asks me on a date and this is how I react, good job Sydney, well done.

Tuesday evening standing in front of my closet, what should I wear? I really made fun of myself acting like that so I got to make it up. Choosing for a bit of a low cut red dress, tight at my chest but flowing from the middle part. A bit edgy for my taste but even if I had to admit it I did look hot in it. Putting on a little more make up than usually and my gold cross of course! And I was ready to go.

Adrians pov:

It was 7PM when I stood in front of Sydneys house. When she came out she was wearing a black long coat with some really nice black heels. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Good evening Adrian, you look really nice!" Is she saying this to make it up or because she really means it? Well ill just go with the flo. "Well you don't look too bad yourself either, even though Im only seeing a black coat." "Ha, thanks". We sat in the car chatting a bit about band practise and life when we finally arrived at a really good looking Chinese restaurant. We walked in and got assigned to a table with a really good looking view over the ocean. But then in the corner of my eye I saw something red moving, I looked up and saw it was Sydneys dress. My mouth fell open, because I cant even describe what this dress did for her but it was even more than I could have ever hoped her dressing like that on purpose to impress me. When she saw me looking like that and might thought I did not like it when I didn't say anything she wanted to pull her coat back on. Thats when I had to act. "Wow wait Sage that jacket aint getting on this entire evening, that dress makes me think of unholy things I want to do to you. You look amazing." God why do I have no brain to mouth filter, wait did I just see something in her eyes? A look of lust maybe? Probably just imagined it but damn that blush she had on her face now made me regret my comment a little less. "Sooo, what would you like to eat?" She asked. I did have a comment on that but I held my tongue. After looking at the card for a little longer I decided to take a chicken teriyaki with white rice. We had a wonderful evening actually and we were both really enjoying ourselves and might even be flirting a little or a lot. But we had to go home since it was school night so we got in the car and Sydney immediately started babbling about how amazing it drove and that we made a deal that she could drive in it next time if she went on another date with me.

"Here we are, thank you for sharing this wonderful evening with me, I really enjoyed myself Sydney". She was just opening her mouth to say something back when I suddenly gave her a kiss. At first she did not really respond but after a second she also got lost in the kiss and I pulled her onto my lap. We were passionately making out when she broke the kiss and breathlessly said "want to come in?". Well that is not something I needed to hear twice so I parked the car and almost ran to her house. When we were inside the kiss almost started immediately. I scooped her up the kitchen counter and we were making out very intense when she started to unbutton my shirt. I gave her a little help there since they weren't the easiest, especially not while making out. Then I vaguely remembered to sort of have manners and said "Hey Syd as much as I do not want to ruin this moment, do you really want then I suddenly was caught off guard when she gave me a hot kiss. That was all I needed. My hand crept up underneath her dress and my hand was not even near her wet pussy when I suddenly heard a moan escape out of her throat. Damn that was one hell of a sexy sound and I wanted to hear more of it when she suddenly stopped kissing and started blushing. Why, did I do something wrong? "Waddup Sage" I breathed "something wrong?" "No no not at all, just.. embarrassed from the sound I made" "Well I can assure you I want to hear more of it". My hand went further up when I reached her panties and fingered her while she still had them on. "Come on Adrian I need mo.. more than this!" She almost cried out. I gave her a smile and pulled her panties down. Pulled her dress up and pushed my face near her wet pussy. I heard a small gasp but was too distracted of how wet she was that I started licking her and making multiple movements when I heard these amazing moans of her again. She started thrusting her hips to my mouth, and damn she tasted well. When she was almost near the point of coming I stopped and grabbed her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I heard a little protest of having to finish this first. But was soon forgotten when our clothes got off. Again my mouth fell open when I saw her beautiful naked body lying there. She probably felt embarrassed again because she wanted to wrap the blanket around her when I finally found back my voice "I know I said before that you are not taking off that dress but what I am seeing now is better than I could ever imagine my beautiful Sydney". She than giggled really sweetly and I was on her again in seconds. First kissing her throat then going lower to those amazing breasts of her and taking one of her nipples into my mouth playing with it and gently blowing on it when her hips jerked up. "Adrian do you want me to come from only this or want to make it happen yourself?". That was enough instruction, I shut her up with a hard kiss and thrusted deep inside of her. She screamed my name and I loved it wanting to hear more. Starting first of slow but then going faster and faster when she suddenly grabbed me and turned us around. For a second I was stunned from this amazing view. But then she started moving and we got into sync again. We came together and she collapsed on me. Starting to kiss the side of my chin sweetly. "Well Sage I know you have school tomorrow but we aint leaving this room anytime soon." We snuggled a little more and then she fell asleep. The moonlight shown so beautifully on her that I couldn't look away for a while but soon I fell asleep too.

I woke up to one of the most amazing feelings ever. Sage giving me a blow job. Must have gotten a hard one in one of my dreams and she must have felt it. But damn this was an amazing view, and I looked a little longer before I made clear I was awake. "Goodmorning beautiful". She looked up and gave me really lust full look and started deep-throating me. Can she be even more perfect? I asked myself. Soon we started to get lost in each other again and I moaned her name when I came. I came on her and she swiped a finger into the white stuff and licked it. I then grabbed her kissed her and lifted her up, carrying her in my arms to the shower where we went on a little longer with our adventure.

Hope you liked it! Please review if you want to hear more of them.


End file.
